


Dancing In The City Lights

by Annam03



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light-Hearted, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annam03/pseuds/Annam03
Summary: A princess of a kingdom that combineds modern and medieval life is forced into a harsh and strange journey to return home.Gay panic and comedic scenes are very likely to occur.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. A strange morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes, I'm well aware that I have been procrastinating on writing chapter 3 of "The sickness I bare", so instead of writing that, I'm decided to start this up.  
> General headcanons are shared between "The sickness I bare" and this, so I won't be putting headcanons at the end of these chapters, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then, as she heard a bug called to start moving the cage, she woke in a cold sweat, she frantically looked around, finding herself back in her room, still in bed. It was just a nightmare.

Clashing metal, muffled screams and hisses, the tap and thump of many bugs moving and jumping.

Hornet heard all of this, but her vision failed her time and time again as she tried to figure out what was happening, all movement blurred and unclear, as if something was preventing her from seeing clearly. She felt nothing, as if numb to all pain she knew she was going through, weapons were clear enough to make out, and they were being used to stab her as she defended herself with her needle, though she didn't control the movements her body made. It's as if she was a passenger In her own body, forced to watch as she vision move to a point where it's clear she's fallen to the ground, forced to watch as her needle was taken from her and her hands tied behind her back. She struggled as she watched the bugs that had attacked her grab her and drag her to what looked like a cage, and tossed her in, all while she slowly began to lose conscious, what poor vision she had slowly, but surely, darkened to a black void of nothingness.

Then, as she heard a bug called to start moving the cage, she woke in a cold sweat, she frantically looked around, finding herself back in her room, still in bed. It was just a nightmare.

Hornet takes deep breaths as she sits up, gripping the sheets she had over her to anchor herself to reality in some way as she pieced together what all she remembered from her nightmare. Nightmares weren't plentiful for Hornet, but with one was particularly strange to her, never has she had a nightmare that wasn't related to school in some way, or about the loss of her mother.

She's pulled from her thoughts when she hears a knock at her door "Big sis, breakfast is ready, dad says to come to the dining room." It was one of her younger half-siblings, Kin, though younger out of the four of her siblings, in reality she's younger then them all to some degree. So it was morning, she didn't get much sleep due to her nightmare, but she needed to get up regardless, she has school today, luckily she can sleep in as much as she wants tomorrow. She sighs, removing the sheets from on top of her and getting out of bed to start getting ready, grabbing her favorite, and only, red cloak from off one of the poles of her bed frame that kept her bed up and puts it on. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand next to her bed and unplugged it, putting it into one of her cloaks pockets, her books and supplies were already in her cloak from the day before, so all she has to do now is head over to her weapon rack and grab her needle for sparring practice later in the school day.

With all of her necessities on hand, she leave's her room to head for breakfast, Kin seems to have left for breakfast as well after telling Hornet. Her walk to the dinning hall was the same as usual, walking down halls of almost a blinding white, at least to a spider hybrid, the occasional retainer passing by and bowing to her, then continuing on with their day, and soldiers standing guard at the most important of door ways. One would think this environment would be horrible for a spider, but Hornet didn't mind it much, though her father certainly caters to Hornets spider characteristics rather than forcing her to adjust to her own room. Soon she's at the dinning area, sat down where her siblings and father, It seems her step mother wasn't here yet, more than likely tending to her garden.

"Good morning Hornet." Her father greeted her, sipping he's cup of tea that he always has with breakfast.

"Good morning." Hornet returned the greeting, she walked over to her place at the dinning table and sits, seems breakfast today was some fancily garnished pancakes, they don't often have these... "Did Mothwing complain about wanting pancakes this morning again?" she asked, that always seems to be the case whenever they have pancakes for breakfast. 

Her father sighs, placing he's cup down on it's saucer "I'd rather not hear that argument today, they'd be at it till the end of my meeting today." he says with annoyance, though Hornet knows her father is willing to provide for he's kids. "Would you rather I order the servants to make you something else?" he asked Hornet, looking right at her.

Hornet laughed, shaking her head "Did It sound like I was complaining?" she says as she picks up her plates fork and starts cutting her pancakes into pieces "It would be wasteful regardless." she says, she picks a piece up with her fork, opens the bottom plates of her head-shell, and starts eating her breakfast. Breakfast continues with the occasional small talk, or Ghost and Mothwing acting a fool at the table, the usual breakfast for this strange royal family of her's. Hornet finished her breakfast and got up "I'm off to school now, give thanks to the cooks for the pancakes for me." she says as she heads for the door, being the only one going to normal school allowed her to head to school early and not have to wait for her siblings to finish breakfast.

Her father takes a sip of he's tea again "Be good, I expect to see you back by dinner, I'm having the cooks make something special." he says as Hornet heads out the door, Hornet can only guess what that something special is. Through more blinding white corridors, stairs, and finally the giant door to her families castle, Hornet begins her walk to school. Well, not a walk, as the moment she's out of the castle and is sure that no one was in front of her, she wraps silk to the end of her needle and tosses it forward, letting herself fly across the place with it. It takes a few minutes even with this method, but she quickly gets to a small town near by where her school is, she jumps and dashes across the rooftops with her needle with great speed, only ever stopping to keep herself from falling when she occasionally stumbles. Soon enough, she was stood in front of the school and it's gates, Hallow high, bugs from not only this town, but from all over coming and heading to the school to learn, both modern and old teachings, from learning about how to fight with a sword, to learning about how electronics work. 

Hornet sheathed her needle and began to walk towards the school, ready to start her day of school off, and while the memory of the nightmare she had still troubled, she had a felling today would be a good day.


	2. Clashing blades and painful memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good day ends on a bitter note.

Hornet dashed across the training field, clashing blades with fellow students as they attempt to knock each other to the ground in battle. Using her silk to trip and subdue her opponents, Hornet was dominating the field, only clashing blades with those who she knew wouldn't go down with a simple silk trap. At the edge of the training field was their teacher, the great nailsage, Sly to those who frequent he's shop when school was out, he lectured them as they fought to win the days challenge, to be the last student standing. Few actually listened to the nailsage as he spoke during he's lecture, usually not caring to or to focused on the task at hand, by now many of them were aware that it was something to a ploy distract from battle and get them downed by other students. Four students were left standing now, Hornet herself and her fellow class mates, Quirrel, Tiso, and Tamer, Tiso and Tamer were up against each other at the moment, so when Hornet locked eyes onto Quirrel like a predator to prey, she tossed her needle towards him and let it pull her with it. 

Quirrel was quick to deflect her needle, but not quick enough to dodge when Hornet got close enough to unleash a Gossamer Storm upon him. "Ha-gahlay!" Hornet shouts, a word used in the old language once used in their kingdom long ago, well before her father even arrived to tame its lands. It meant  _begone_ in that old language, often used in battle just as she used it now as she pushed Quirrel back with a kick as he attempted to slash at her at the end of her storm of silk. Quirrel stumbled back, but kept himself from falling to the ground, he spun his blade in his hand and leaped forward, following after Hornet as they continue to clash blades.

"Using the ancient language are we?" Quirrel says as he and Hornet clash blades in an attempt to push the other away, he too knew the ancient language, as it's often taught by those who lived during the ancient period.

"Merely being respectful to my ancestors and mother." she replied, managing to push Quirral back and dash away before he could swing at her, she was taught it by her mother, so she had every intention of using it. By now, Tiso and Tamer had managed to down each other, unsurprising as they were equally matched in strength, that left only Hornet and Quirrel left standing. Hornet lunged forward to attack and land the finishing blow, and Quirrel did the same, they both attacked and when they landed, they both stood still. Everyone watched in silence, waiting to see who would fall, the nailsage lifted his nail to the air, and just at its peak, the victor was clear as Quirrel collapsed, to injured to stay standing, Hornet had won.

"The victor is Hornet!" the nail sage announced, and with it, everyone congratulated her and quirrel for the great duel. Hornet took the moment to breathe, extremely tired from the battle, and equally as beat up as Quirrel was, She turned and walked over to Quirrel, who had sat himself up after the announcement of the winner.

"A great battle as always, as expected from you my friend." he says, using his nail to stand up, then starts to brush the dirt and grass off his shell.

"Same to you, I hope I didn't hit you to hard though." she says with a bow, It wouldn't be the first time Hornet ended up sending Quirrel to the nurses office after these battles, and likely wouldn't be the last.

"Not at all, I'll be fin- ouch." he started, but when he attempted to walk forward it was clear the he was still hurting from Hornets attack "I'll drop by Joni's office after class." he assures Hornet. She nods, but before heading over to the nailsage as everyone else was, she offered to help Quirrel walk over there, to which he accepts wordlessly. The nailsage congratulated the class and gave them a final lecture before dismissing them, marking this the last class of the day, this allowed Hornet to help Quirrel to the nurses office to get him checked. When they get to the nurses office, they are greeted by the nurse, Joni, and subsequently told off about being to reckless in the training grounds. Hornet and Quirrel were regulars of the nurses office by this point, as they constantly ended their training with a few wounds that needed nurses care.

Hornet took out a pocket watch she had and checked the time, mostly taking note as to when she should be getting home. Joni was taking care of Quirrels wounds, so she should be fine going ahead and leaving to head home.

Hornet heads to leave, but Quirrel speaks before she does "Ah Hornet, Madam Monomon told me to let you know she wishes to see you before you leave school." he says, Hornet turned her head and nods.

"Very well, I'll head to her library now." she say, then continues out of the nurses office to head straight there, it wasn't to far from the nurses office thankfully. Bugs she passed by began whispering to each other, some about how beat up she looked, some commenting on the fact she was extremely close to Quirrel and assuming they must be dating, others commented on more... touchy topics that Hornet specifically ignored on her way to the library. The library was quiet and dark, only being lit up by the candles hung around here and there, perfect for reading or studying, at least for those who don't use it as an excuse to pass off their nap times as studying. Hornet took not time in heading to where she saw Monomon, who was putting up books students had returned to the library that day. "Mrs. Monomon, you requested my presence?" Hornet says quietly, to which Monomon turned to see Hornet, still putting away books with her other arms.

"Ah, yes I did indeed Hornet, I wish to speak with you." she says, putting the last book away and fully turning to Hornet "It regards your studies and some needed rescheduling." she says. Hornet listened to what Monomon had to say, asking the occasional question when needed, as well as answering questions when Monomon gives her own. 

"Thank you for letting me know of the rescheduling Mrs. Monomon, I'll see you next week on the new times." Hornet says after they were done discussing Hornets Ancient language after school class, as Monomon would be unable to teach at the original times do to things coming up.

"I'll see you then too, I hope this won't be too much of a problem, I know how much you cherished the small amount of teachings your mother managed to give you when you were young." she says as Hornet turned to leave, causing her to stop in silence for a good moment, her expression darkened. Monomon sighed "forgive me for bring it up, I know you're still feeling the effects of your mothers passing." she apologized to Hornet, who only shook her head.

"It's fine Mrs. Monomon, I expect it to still be brought up every so often, have a good day." Hornet says with a sigh, then began to leave again, now finding it to difficult to ignore the other words the remaining students and teachers in the school had to say. Her mother passed when she was only three years old due to illness, no one saw it coming, and Hornet hardly remembered any of it, besides the remembering her own little cries as she begged her mother to wake up. Her mothers passing lead to people talking a lot about her and her mother, even to this day now that she was a teen in high school. Today was no different, some pitying her for losing her mother at a young age, others who only heard of how vicious her mother and other spiders of her once home saying that it was good that her mother passed and other unsavory things. Hornet usually ignored these bugs words, either the pity for being empty or the unsavory words being far from the truth, at least when it came to her mother, but when the topic gets brought up by someone who knew her mother, the words began to get to her.

Hornet left the school quickly so that she didn't have to hear any of it, and only sped up as she ran past the school gates, now she wanted to just go home, have dinner, and hide away in her room for the rest of the night.


End file.
